


Their Majesty, Quing Stevonnie I

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (well both in one lol), Canon Non-Binary Character, Far Future, Future Fic, Gen, Kings & Queens, Post-Canon, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: “Their Majesty, Quing Stevonnie I, by Grace of the Stars, Emprex of Homeworld, Defender of Gemkind” was their official title. Stevonnie liked how it sounded, giggling at how important it made them seem.As they sat on their large, blue/pink throne, they looked out at their Quingdom, now a utopia for Gems everywhere. It was something they were very proud of.And Stevonnie was happy.
Relationships: Lars Barriga & Stevonnie
Kudos: 10





	Their Majesty, Quing Stevonnie I

It was over 5,000 years into the future. Some time before that, Steven and Connie had been fusing and staying fused for so long that they eventually just stopped unfusing and remained Stevonnie — they didn’t want to be anyone else. Soon, while many of their friends remained, several had passed on, making Earth a rather...emotional place for them.

So they departed for Homeworld, greeted by the Diamonds. In recent days, the Diamonds’ remaining ceremonial duties were being stripped away by a populace that didn’t feel the need for their continued existence — but that all changed when Stevonnie arrived.

“Me? As...Queen? King? ...Quing?” Stevonnie asked Prime Minister Blue Zircon. “We put it to a vote. They don’t like the Diamonds, but  _ you?  _ Everyone loves you!”

“And you’re  _ sure  _ you’d rather stay a constitutional monarchy instead of transitioning to a republic?” Stevonnie asked, a little bit of Connie sneaking through.

“You’ll get a very big throne room,” Blue Zircon offered. Stevonnie’s eyes turned to stars.

_ “Where do I sign?” _

\---

Their Majesty’s Government, as it was now called, formally began legal proceedings against the Diamonds now that they were out of power. In striking a deal, White agreed to “take the fall” (her gem becoming a power source for Homeworld), while Blue and Yellow were given exile on one of the farthest planets from Gem space.

Ships were now branded to reflect Stevonnie’s new status. Their Majesty’s Ship (TMS) was the official designation, though there were variations. Their Majesty’s Yacht (TMY), for instance, was the TMY  _ Beach City _ . Other ships included Their Majesty’s Hospital Ship (TMHS)  _ Priyanka _ , TMS  _ Lapis Lazuli,  _ TMS  _ Cookie Cat,  _ TMS  _ Greg _ and TMS  _ Doug. _

However, there was one ship that didn’t carry any designation. Partly because it was too special to receive one, but also because its captain was incredibly stubborn.

“Hey,  _ your worshipfulness,”  _ Lars teased as Stevonnie stepped on board the Sun Incinerator. “Long time, no see. Busy mulling around in your  _ ivory towers  _ to mill about with us common folk?”

“Lars, I see you every week and I literally gave you a commission to Admiral.”

Lars laughed. He hadn’t changed a bit, though he had finally aged into his 30s over the millenia. And grown a beard. “Heh, I gotta keep the pirate tradition going somehow. So what brings you here?”

“Just...reminiscing. Today’s the 5,000th anniversary of...well, me.”

“Damn, congrats.”

“Yeah… A lot of memories. Especially here.”

“Uneasy be thy head doth weareth thine crown?” Lars teased again in a faux-English accent.

“Don’t make me put a bounty on you.”

“Emerald tried that once, it just makes me more crazy.”

“Fair enough,” Stevonnie laughed.

\---

“Their Majesty, Quing Stevonnie I, by Grace of the Stars, Emprex of Homeworld, Defender of Gemkind” was their official title. Stevonnie liked how it sounded, giggling at how important it made them seem.

As they sat on their large, blue/pink throne, they looked out at their Quingdom, now a utopia for Gems everywhere. It was something they were very proud of.

And Stevonnie was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to E350tb for helping brainstorm this fic and beta-reading it!


End file.
